Sensei and Student
by roguegirl9929
Summary: Minato goes to his former sensei for advice and comfort after the death Obito


Sensei and Student

Sensei and Student

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto why would I be writing here?

Minato stood in the waiting room of the hospital trying to work of the courage to look his two remaining students in the face. With a deep breath he walked towards Rin's room. Minor injuries, that's what the doctors had said, minor injuries and extreme mental trauma. She had been sobbing so hard, that the doctors had had to drug her in order to calm her down.

Sure enough the redhead was still sleeping, Obito's goggles in her hands. Minako gently tugged them out of her grasp before pulling the blanket over her thin frame.

On to Kakashi. The silver haired son of the legendary White Fang had lost his eye, only to have Rin replace it with Obito's when he died. Kakashi had rushed to avenge his comrade's death and had dropped from chakra overkill. When the 4th Hokage arrived at his student's room Kakashi was still awake, blankly staring at his sheets. Minako stayed in the doorway, unsure of what to say. The newly made Jonin broke the silence, "Are you hurt, Sensei?"

The Yellow Flash shook his head, "Very minor stuff. How are you feeling?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Humor me."

"A little sore. And my eye hurts."

"The medication should help with that."

"How's Rin?"

"Not good. She's not injured physically but emotionally she's a total mess."

"Oh."

Silence regained control between the two ninja. Minato took a seat next to his student, "The funeral is in two days."

"You told his parents."

"Yeah. It was an experience I don't want to ever have to do again."

"What about his…body?"

"His parents thought a closed coffin would be best."

Kakashi looked at his blankets, "I'm sorry. You left me in charge and- I- Obito-"

"It isn't your fault. Its mine. I should have been there faster."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"I feel so…guilty. All the names I used to call him. Its my fault he's dead. After everything I did to him he still saved my life. And he gave me his eye. I- He wasn't useless."

Minato looked him over, despite the two boys constant bickering they were best friends, "Its okay to miss him. Just so you know. It is okay to break that stupid code every once and awhile. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Minato rose and with a final glance at his student, left the hospital. When he was out of sight and earshot the tears he had been holding back began to fall. The fourth made his way to a payphone and dialed. A familiar voice answered, "Hello?"

Minato held back the tears in his voice, "Sensei?"

Jiraiya's grin could be heard through the phone, "Minato? Sorry Lord Minato. What's the occasion?"

"Please tell me you're in town for a little while."

Jiraiya could tell something wasn't right, "Sure am. Minato, what's wrong?"

Minato fought not to break down, "Can I stop by? I need to talk."

"Yeah. Come on by. Is everything okay?"

"Thanks. I'll tell you when I get there."

Minato hung up the phone and darted over to his former sensei's house. Jiraiya rose at the sound of knocking on the door. Knowing instantly who it was the white haired sannin threw it open, only to see his old student standing, looking utterly lost, tears falling, and a pair of orange goggles clutched in his hand, "Oh Minato. What happened?"

Minato tried to keep his voice steady, "Sensei I screwed up. Bad."

Jiraiya led him inside, "Come inside. Sit down. Okay, tell me what happened. Slowly."

"My student Kakashi Hatake, the son of the White Fang, was made a jonin two days ago. As his first mission I left him in charge of Obito Uchiha and Rin, the girl training to be a medical ninja. Somehow Rin got kidnapped so-so Obito went after her. In the heat of battle Kakashi lost his eye and Obito developed the sharrigan."

Jiraiya smiled slightly, "Good for him. The kid always was the black sheep of the Uchiha clan."

"That's not it. They found Rin and continued their attack on the Stone ninja. One of the ninja attacked them by causing a rockslide. Obito pushed Kakashi out of the way of a falling rock and he ended up-" Minato broke off.

Jiraiya sighed, "Minato this wasn't your-"

"I'm the Yellow Flash of Kohona, the fastest ninja around and I can't save my own student. I got there just a few minutes too late."

"Did you get the body?"

"Yeah…he looked almost peaceful. The kid always tried to stay happy. He didn't need to die like this."

"When's the funeral?"

"Two days."

"You want me to come?"

"Yeah…Obito always liked you. He thought you were the greatest."

"I'm honored…how are Rin and Kakashi?"

"Rin isn't handling this well. She has almost no physical injuries but emotionally…she's not good. When we got to the hospital she hit hysterics so badly that the started throwing up. The doctors had to drug her."

"And Kakashi?"

"I think he feels worse than Rin. As much as he argued with Obito, Obito was his best friend. Right before he died Obito gave him the sharrigan."

"What a gift."

"Kakashi feels so guilty but its not his fault. Its mine."

Jiraiya stood, "No, its not. Minato, death happens during war-"

"But not to 13 year olds! The kid had his whole life ahead of him. Even mentioned stuff about becoming Hokage. Like me. He looked up to me and I couldn't save him!"

Jiraiya walked into the kitchen, "Come here. I want to be able to talk while I make tea."

Minato followed him reluctantly, "Tea?"

"Its calming. Believe it or not I actually learned that from Orochimaru."

"I believe it."

"Anyway this is not your fault. It is unfortunate but it happened. Life is unfair. Even if you were there, would you have been able to knock Obito out of the way?"

"No."

"Exactly. Don't ruin the kid's image by saying it was an accident. Obito is a hero. Try and remember him like one."

Minato could feel tears coming on as he stared into the tea cup, "I know but I…miss him. I don't pick favorites but the kid had a special bond with me because he reminded me of me. I felt like the kid's brother. His father used to beat up on him and usually he'd show up at my house to spend the night. God, how am I going to tell Kushina this? She thought Obito was her son."

"Its okay. Or it will be. Sorry I'm not that good at comforting people."

"Yeah you are."

"Need a drink? There's a bar open."

"Yeah I do."

"Come on. My treat."

"Thanks Sensei."

"Anytime."

Minato held up the goggles, "I think Kakashi needs these more than I do."

"I was hoping you wouldn't have to go through something like this."

"I'm glad Obito went out in his own way. On his own terms."

"Yeah. How are his parents?"

"Upset. His father beat on him but I guess he figured it was for his own good. It's hard to lose a kid. Especially that young."

"Is he getting his name on the memorial rock?"

Minato sighed, "Yeah. Thanks Sensei, it was good to talk to you."

"I'm not the best comforter in the world but I do what I can."

Both men arrived at the bar. Minato place the goggles on his kunai belt and sat down. Jiraiya ordered two cups of sake, "Drink. You need it."

Minato took the cup and sipped it slowly, "Practice is going to be weird from now on."

Jiraiya held up his glass, "To Obito, one of the heroes of Kohona."

Minato grinned, "To Obito."

He downed his glass and glanced out at the window. Standing outside waving was Obito, smiling like usual. Two people walked in front of him and when the passed he was gone. Jiraiya nudged his student, "You okay?"

Minato nodded slowly, "its nothing. Just Obito's way of saying goodbye."


End file.
